Application programs using various sensing operations are installed on mobile terminal devices typified by a smartphone. A plurality of processors is sometimes installed on such a mobile terminal device with the multi-functionalization of the mobile terminal device. Furthermore, the processors installed on the mobile terminal device are sometimes connected to the processor installed on a wearable device such as a smart glass product, or a smart watch with the developments of the wearable devices.
When the mobile terminal device performs a sensing operation in such cases, a processor sometimes performs the condition determination to determine whether the event sensed by the sensor satisfies a predetermined condition for notification. This achieves offload. In other words, only when the processor determines in the condition determination that the event satisfies the condition for notification, the notification is sent to the application program. This is aimed to reduce the time that the application program runs on the processor, and thus contribute to the reduction in electricity consumed by the mobile terminal device.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-172322
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-102540
However, the above related art may be impossible to appropriately select an offload processor because the processor appropriate for offload varies depending on the environment in which the mobile terminal device is used.